Wally, the smart
by Gemenice
Summary: The missing scene from the episode "A better world" better known as Justice Lords. Wally has a talk with Justice Lord Batman... and something more.


Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Category: M/M

Fandoms: DCUDCU (Comics)Batman (Comics)The Flash (Comics)Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)Justice League

Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Wally, WestFlash/Justice Lord Batman, Batman/Flash

Characters: Bruce Wayne, Batman - Justice Lord, Wally West,

Additional Tags: Missing Scene, Episode: A better world, Justice Lords, Slash, kind of OOCness randomness

**Wally, the Smart**

"Think about it. Where would you take a sick bad guy?"

"Let's go then!" Wally all but yelled, and blinked when he got the glare – or rather glares of his teammates.

"You stay." Superman said slowly, and maybe that was why Wally could never have the connection with him, "you're dead in this world. We can't risk people questioning your presence." He pointed out and Wally frowned.

"But what am I supposed to do HERE?!"

"Wait." The man – alien answered as the remaining four superheroes got into the air and flew away. Oh they just HAD to rub the fact that he couldn't fly (yet) in his face. Wally huffed – the Bats was busy looking for a portal and way how to reprogram it, probably, and Wally couldn't be much help with that…

… Unless….

He grinned, before running away from the lab and down to the Hero cell area. Maybe there was something he could do – just in case Bats missed something – which he was sure won't be the case.

* * *

"Soooo." Wally smiled brightly at the just opening eyes – well the mask was a bit in the way… hm.

"You know, I noticed your team was like… CRAZY and evil, but why you?" He asked curiously. "Not that you're not all about the bigger picture and all, but I always thought you'll be the one on the side of people and not.. .world domination – since you kind of could have that, Bats."

He pointed out, ignoring the glare sent his way as he shrugged.

"So I get why Supe turned the way he did. He always seemed to have a circle less in his head, Hawkgirl is a kickass fighter, GL is… well, he's Hawk's bitch and Wonder Woman was always doing what everyone was… but why you?" He asked curiously, coming closer to the man, currently chained in his own device.

"How did you do that?" The gruff voice spoke and Wally lifted an eyebrow.

"How about question for question? You answer me, I answer you?" That sounded fair to Wally – didn't to Bats if the glare was anything to go by…

"I sped up my heart race, so it was beating too quickly for your machine." He said after a moment, and sighed. "Why are you all devil like?"

"I didn't know you could do something like that."

Wally shrugged.

"I didn't either, but it's kinda cool you know? Though I think Bats would kill me if I pulled it as a prank at home or something-" aww… did Batman twitch? Hmm… maybe that was the way to go – at least considering how he looked down.

Flash grinned and reached up, pulling off Bat's mask and ignoring the growl from the man. Hm… interesting. The man here looked… older. Not _older_ older, but there were surely more wrinkles around his eyes than HIS Bruce had and his eyes watched Wally… _weirdly._

"What happened to this world's Flash?" Wally asked in the end and frowned when Bruce turned his head away. No, no, no. That wouldn't do. In a flash (pun intended, heh) he was standing in front of the man, catching his chin and pulled his head back so he would face him. But the man still didn't look at him. Hmpf.

"Bruce." He said slowly and it worked like a charm, those eyes moved up as if they were forced to and Wally grinned slowly, before pulling his own mask off. The Bats blinked and swallowed and Wally was still grinning.

"Look, I figured he died. I shouldn't really know how, cause you know, it can also happen in MY world-" And there was the pulling on his hand as Bruce tried to turn away AGAIN and Wally sighed, pulling him back, "BUT, I'm here now. And I can tell you, I will be okay, so no worries." He grinned.

"You will be, if you let me go." The man growled and Wally lifted an eyebrow. Weeell… at least he wasn't just silent now. He also spoke. Of course it wasn't that fascinating, but.. maybe.

"Right.. and why is that?"

Bruce glared up at him.

"Your world is too weak, in too much chaos – you don't know when the danger can come. Justice Lords in this place made sure there won't be anything like that here."

"From what I noticed Justice Lords are about all BUT Justice." He frowned. "Why do you even have that word in your name? Is that some kind of reminder of what you should be and failed to be?" He asked and shook his head. Now that wasn't right. He was sure that wasn't right, cause it didn't FEEL right – and by the frown still firm on man's face, it seems that Bruce didn't agree with him.

"It is about Justice. We are about Justice – making sure the world is –"

"Safe and blab la blah." Wally shook his head. "But it's not, is it?" He asked and lifted an eyebrow. "YOU are dangerous for the world. I mean the Supe here?" He whistled and made a circle with his finger at his temple. "You know I though OUR Supe was crazy, but he's like nothing against this one. This one is spitting order, order, order, and nothing else." He shrugged.

"And GL? He hurt his girlfriend! Well, his alternative universe Girlfriend but she still looked the same and it seems that Hawkgirl and GL are close in here too. Seriously. You think that's normal? That's safe? Because I think the people in here are fucked the moment something snaps inside of you all. If it didn't yet." He shook his head.

"And since only I'm missing… I think it has something to do with me." And for once he wasn't just full of himself. The way Bruce's eyes ran over him was… unexpected, but at least it proved his point.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you. "

Wally shrugged.

"But it has everything to do with HIM, right?" He asked and sighed. "Are we really that different? What was he like? Cause you're totally like the Bats – only your clothes are a bit weird, but I think that's a fashion thing and –"

He froze and stared at Batman with wide eyes.

"Please tell me I didn't have yellow and red costume."

Bruce blinked.

"You HAVE Yellow and red costume."

Wally stared at the supposedly SMARTEST man in Gotham. SERIOUSLY?!

"This isn't yellow and red, dude, this is red and yellow! I would look SO weird in yellow and red – supposedly it makes my butt bigger and –"  
He frowned.

"My ass looks good in red – I don't want to have dead alter ego who likes yellow and makes the whole world see our ass as BIG – it's nice and NOT big and yellow –"

But Bruce was staring at him, before chuckling and was that a snicker? – though Wally was sure neither Bat would agree to the snickering part, and he was SMILING at him.

"You're so dumb."

Wally frowned – okay, pouted. But he was only admitting that inside his mind, thank you very much.

"I'm not. I just know what colors do not look good at me. Having just a bit of yellow is okay – because it makes people notice my hips and all but a LOT of yellow? NO thanks, there is a reason why I had to wear it only as a kid." And it was awesome to see that little, almost non-existent smile on the Crazy Bat's face.

"He didn't wear yellow."

Wally blinked… and nodded, breathing out in relief.

"Good." At least he looked GOOD in there then too.

"Though he was thinking about green."

"GREEN?! Seriously? With WHAT color? You can't , totally can't put green with red, and leaving red strike as opposed to red one would be SO lame and-"

And there was some more chuckling and Wally returned to the pouting expression. This time officially.

"You're making fun of me."

The Bat lifted an eyebrow and nodded.

"Just a little though. You manage to do enough yourself."

Wally lifted an eyebrow… and sighed before nodding.

"Okay, fair enough." He grinned. "Does this mean, that you're less crazy and going to help us now?" he asked and sighed when the guy frowned.

"Would you believe me, if I said yes?"

"Maybe?" Wally shrugged, still grinning as the eyes studied him closely.

"No." Was the answer in the end and Wally sighed. Oh This Batman was even more hardheaded than HIS one.

"Why? I mean I was nice and all and you should change into a good guy now. We talked!'

"This world doesn't work like that, Wally." And did Wally just imagine or did Bruce's eyes soften just a bit? He blinked… and lifted an eyebrow.

"You loved him." He said quietly, staring his best friend – well… his best friend from another universe. And when the man turned away, glaring his best glare (which was pretty scary) at the wall, Wally blinked.

"You did! That's why you turned crazy! You lost someone you loved AGAIN."

"Would you SHUT up?!" The Batman hissed and glared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about. You and your Batman don't have…. You're not… You're not what I and he were. I watched you." He watched them for weeks before he called the Justice Lords – first to just see Flash, then to know if… and then…

Wally blinked.

"I was wondering why you brought us over here – I mean… you could've just do something similar in our world – you seem to be pretty sure you ARE stronger than us, but you called us over here…" Was it making any sense? Perhaps it was… In some weird twisted way only Batmen could understand. Surely not Flashes, cause this seemed too… complicated.

"But you said I'm not him." He muttered quietly, confused for a moment. What was it… "If I let you go… will you NOT fight us all the way? " He asked slowly, "We want to get home, and stop the Justice Lords – we don't want a world like this one."

"You don't want a world where you'll LIVE?!"

"I don't want a world where you won't be yourself." Wally pointed out slowly… and the way Bruce's eyes shifted… he really didn't know what came over him. He just couldn't see that anymore- because that wasn't Batman. This… this vulnerable person in front of him… this shattered man… He stepped closer, noticing that he was higher than This Batman too and leaned closer to him.

"Let us go home." He whispered. _Let me go home where I can make sure you'll never end up like this._ His mind whispered before he leaned closer to the man, kissing his lips softly – until Bruce turned his head with a glare and Wally huffed, catching his face in both of his hands, turning him back.

"Don't." He heard the word whispered, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was The Flash, it was expected of him to ignore others and just do what he thought was right anyway. And the right thing at the moment seemed to be to press his lips to Bruce's once again and stop being fast for a moment. Just move his lips softly against the others and it was so different than from what he always though it would be – not that he was thinking about what kissing Batman – or Bruce would be like. Only when Diana walked around, talking about what it SHOULD be like, he wondered. And it wasn't what she though, and it wasn't what he, himself did.

Bruce's lips were so far from woman's soft ones, his cheekbones were hard where Wally moved his thumb over them and … he was not responding at all. Not that Wally was really picky about kisses – they were kisses, they were supposed to be fun and all that – but with Bruce all but… glaring into the kiss.

He sighed and pulled back.

"Look, you can kiss me back and enjoy it, or you can just… stand there and pretend you don't want this. Your choice."

Bruce glared.

"I don't want it." He hissed and Wally rolled his eyes.

"Look, Bats, you really don't want me to give you a quick lesson on how that thing between your legs works, right? If it's HARD it means you WANT something." His hand cupped Bruce's dick – which was a bit WEIRD and he was never again calling Bruce's dick a dick… ugh… never mind – and grinned.

"Or you want a lesson?" He asked sweetly. Well he might be slow when it was about talking, but give him something to FEEL and he'll make his best out of it.

"I'm still not planning to help you." The evil Bruce hissed and Wally rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You're playing hard to get, I noticed."

When Bruce just stared at him, Wally grinned and shrugged.

"Well, let me try to persuade you otherwise." He grinned, slipping his hand into Bat's pants – good thing he figured out how those worked for… prank reasons, as well as pushing his tongue against Bruce's lips. Which parted and he could FEEL Bruce moaning more than hear…

… funny how nice it was. He wanted to hear more, a lot more and he couldn't really help it when he pressed up against one of Bat's legs, pressing his own – fast- hard on against the Bat – which gave him another moan. Hm… staying there was fun after all.

* * *

"I'm still not helping you." A voice grumbled and Wally rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, I figured." He shrugged. "And I'm going after others." He added. "And you… you should have a talk with Bats." He winked, opening one of the restrains on Batman's hands.

"If anyone can explain to you – after you ignored my AWESOME way," he couldn't help but lick his lips at that, "that I don't need protection – or I won't have any, it's yourself." When Bruce just glared at him, Wally shrugged.

"Your OLD self. That thinks about me as Teammate first, lo-"

"I get it." The man hissed and Wally smiled… before nodding and running out – but not before stealing another kiss from the restrained man. Who knew if his own Bat would allow him that.

… well… Wally will have to try to make him understand how AWESOME that could be. He stopped on the stairs, out from the way and away from anyone who could still look for him – until the Bats jumped out of the cell and ran up and to his cave.

It was time for the Bats to talk. Wally had a feeling he, himself wouldn't make much impact – no one could REALLY understand how Bruce's mind worked, not even Dick… but... he tried. And if there was any smart and reasonable voice around… it was Batman's.

He sighed, before running to the Asylum. And once they get home and kick the Justice Lords' asses, he'll have his own talk with Bats…. Heh.


End file.
